superman_guardian_of_mankindfandomcom-20200214-history
Zod
General Zod 'is one of the main antagonists of ''Superman: Guardian of Mankind. ''He was a Kryptonian war criminal, former General of the Kryptonian and later founder and leader of the rebellious Sword of Rao. Biography Personality Genetically engineered as a warrior and leader, General Zod is fiercely loyal to his race and its ideals. He was a highly skilled and charismatic military leader that was not afraid to act on instinct. Zod was once a noble and more benevolent man, with him being somewhat idealistic and innovative when younger. However, Zod in time develop into a far more malovolent and brutal individual to the point that he wanted to overthrow the government and murder his former allies, being called a "monster" by them. While Zod did still have feelings of genuine compassion for his fellow Kryptonians, he viewed less powerful and advanced races such as humans, as inferior in every regard and had no qualms about mercilessly killing them for what he believes is the greater good of rebuilding Krypton and his native Kryptonian race upon their planet. However, Zod even treated some of his fellow Kryptonians with disdain, considering only those who shared his ideals and goals to be his true equals. He also valued his friends and allies and however, while often calm and collected, Zod is capable of fearsome fits of danger. Despite his occasionally angry tone and demeanor, Zod was exceptionally intelligent and was also an incredibly bold and determined individual. He never lost hope in rebuilding Krypton and never experienced the weakness of mental power suppression. After his plans failed, Zod became more brutal and furious than ever in his devastation, and megalomanically threatened to personally wipe out the entire human race of Earth in revenge. Powers and Abilities *'Kryptonian Physiology: ' **'Solar Battery: ***'Super Strength:' ****'Super Leaps:' ***'Super Stamina:' ***'Super Speed:' ****'Super Reflexes:' ***'Invulnerability:' ****'Healing Factor:' ***'Flight:' ***'Super Breath:' ***'Super Vision:' ****'X-Ray Vision:' ****'Heat Vision:' ***'Super Hearing:' ***'Longevity:' *'Gifted Intelligence:' **'Expert Leader:' **'Master Tactician:' **'Intimidation:' **'Polyglotism:' *'Expert Combatant:' *'Expert Marksman:' *'Expert Pilot:' *'Indomitable Will:' Equipment *'Battle Armor:' *'Kryptonain Plasma Rifle:' *'Space Suit:' *'Command Key:' *'Kryptonian Dropship:' *'Black Zero:' *'World Engine:' *'Mind-Probing Machine:' Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"My name is General Zod. I come from a world far from yours. I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. For some time, your world has sheltered one of my citizens. To those of you who may know of his current location: the fate of your planet rests in your hands. To Kal-El, I say this: surrender within 24 hours, or watch this world suffer the consequences." *"I'm doing what I should've done years ago. These lawmakers with their endless debates have led Krypton to ruin!" *"This is cause for celebration, not conflict." *"I will harvest the Codex from your son's corpse, and I will rebuild Krypton atop his bones!" *"There's only one way this ends, Kal...either you die or I do!" *"I exist only to protect Krypton. That is the sole purpose for which I was born. And every action I take, no matter how violent or how cruel, is for the greater good of my people." *"This planet will be mine!" *"I win, I always win!" *"Kneel before Zod!" *"No one can help you." *"Swallow your shame." *"Zod always wins." *"All shall kneel." *"You dare defy me?" *"Welcome to a world of pain." *"Your defeat is inevitable." *"Why prolong your suffering?" Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Kryptonians Category:Antagonists Category:Phantom Zone Inmates Category:Aliens Category:Criminals